My 3rd story :)
by Wolf Magician
Summary: Hi Hi! normal.simple.stingxlucy story.Enjoy! :) Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Hi!**

**This is my 3****rd**** story so far (with one deleted cause it was awful) anyways,lately I've been reading a lot of fanfictions about stinglu and I thought I wrote one too! (you can say I was "inspired") Enjoy! :) **

"Waaaaa"-lucy yawned,waking up with sun in her eyes.

"Stupid sun go away!"-she growled

"Lucyyyy!"-natsu stormed in her apartment."Lets go on a job!".

"Can't you see im still waking up!?Geez…"

"Don't be a drag lucy,come on! Pretty please?"

"Oh fine,just let me get ready!"

Said lucy and jumped out of her bed and straight to the bathroom,while natsu was peeking at her drawers.

"Heey luce I found your novel!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT!"-lucy yelled from the bathroom.

"Fine fine! Just hurry up"-said natsu annoyed.

Lucy came out with her usual short skirt and green shirt with combat boots with her keys on her belt and her hair combed in a ponytail.

"Let's go!"

"Hooray!"

.

.

At the guild

"WHO ATE MY CAKE?ARGHHH!SOMEBODY STOLE MY CAKE AND HE IS GOING TO GET IT!"-erza was yelling pushing tables and yelling around the guild.

"Noisy as ever"-lucy smiled and walked over at mirajane.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning lucy!The usual milkshake?"

"Not this time Mira,im going on a job with kind of a job do you think we should do?"

"I've got the perfect one right-

Mira was cut off by a chair that almost hit her,that Natsu threw at Gray.

"Look where you aim charcoal!"

"Stop ordering around popsicle!"

"Hot sauce!"

"Snowman!"

"Hothead!"

"Stripper!"

"Did I just see you two fight?"-erza gave natsu and gray a deathly glare.

"N-no ma'am!"-said both of them in same voice.

"You were saying?"

"Yes,I have the perfect job for you!"-said Mira giving the poster to lucy.

_Get rid of the mages who are molesting the townsfolk in the Caber village.I prize will be given also._

"Wow that's enough money to pay me the next 3 months rent!Let's go natsu!"

"We're coming with you!"-said erza dragging gray with her

"Aye siir!"-said natsu and happy together.

.

.

.

In Caber village

"Are you the mages to come and rescue the villagers of Caber?"

"Yes,that would be us"

*After beating the mages*

"That was a piece of cake!"

"DON'T MENTION CAKE IN FRONT OF ME!I STILL HAVENT FOUND THE CAKE THIEF!"-erza yelled and punched natsu hard on the head that forced him to fell down.

It was night and lucy was going home,balancing herself on the side walk of the river as usual.

"Hmm hmm hm hmm"-she was mumbling some cheerful melody because she was happy she could pay her rent.

She got in her apartment,just turned the lights on and saw a blonde haired dragon slayer sitting on her couch.

"WHAT THE..?"

"Hey there sexy!"

"Y-you're S-sting E-e-eucliffe!"

"Well I think that's my name,yeah"

"What the fuck are you doing in MY apartment!?"

He stood up and got closer to lucy and grabbed her waist.

"I can't stop thinking about you,since the grand magic games"

Lucy stared at him for a few seconds and then realizing the position she was in then she pulled back from him.

"Get out!"  
"Come on don't be such a drag!"

"I said get out now!"

"Have fun with me a little"

"What the hell…you perverted freak!GET OUT!"-lucy punched him in the stomach and slammed the door.

She continued going to her bathroom and getting into the tub.

_What the hell was that? The famous Sting Eucliffe in my apartment!?How did he get in anyway?_

Lucy relaxed in the tub and then changed into her PJ's and fall asleep.

Lucy got up and brushed her teeth.

She got dressed and she was just about to go out when..

"Hey hey!"

"Not you again!"

Sting Eucliffe was crouching on the window.

He got in and walked against grabbed her wrists and tried to kiss her.

Lucy kicked him with her knee and backed away from him.

"What is with you?why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you,I said yesterday I cannot stop thinking about you since the grand magic games!"

"Ughh,if you were a real man you would've asked me on a normal date not breaking in my house at night!"

"So you want to have a date with me?"

"W-what no I never said that!"-lucy blushed.

"I saw, you I know you like me too!"

"No I don't!"

"I know you do.7 o' ready."-he grinned and jumped out of the window.

"Tch!The nerve of that guy!"-lucy thought out loud and walked towards the guild.

**That is it folks! This is just the first chapter so ill keep posting this weekend! Please Rate and review of any mistakes or if something is wrong or you like or didn't ! Just review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi!**

**This is the chapter you've been waiting for !**

**Enjoy :)**

Lucy walked in the guild smiling as always.

"Someone's in a good mood!"-noticed Mira

"What? No im the same as always!"

"Now now, you can't hide feelings from me!Tell me what's gotten into you?"-Mira was asking lucy while she blushed.

"Well,you see…. i've been asked on a date"-Lucy whispered to Mira.

"Kyaaaa!"-Mira squealed. "But why are we whispering ?"

"I don't want anyone to know that I'm dating the mighty Sting E-

Lucy covered her mouth, thinking she already said too much.

Mira glared at Lucy and then she asked.

"_That_ Sting ? Sting Eucliffe?"

"Shush it Mira!And please don't tell anyone!"

Mira nodded in consideration of Lucy's condition.

She was going on a date with Sting Eucliffe, from their rivalry guild Sabertooth. She had to keep her mouth shut for Lucy's sake.

*6:45 o clock*

Lucy was dressed in a yellow strapless dress with creamy high heels and the same colour bow in her hair. She fixed her bow and let out a joyful squeal.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Here goes…."

Lucy opened and saw Sting in a black tuxedo with his first three buttons untucked showing a shirt that was matching Lucy's dress.

"Let's go!"

They left and the way to the restaurant was awkward between them.

"Hi i've got a reservation by the name Sting"

"This way sir"

They sat at the table.

Lucy was admiring the restaurant, she never thought the famous Sting Eucliffe had such taste in restaurants.

From the outside it looked like a normal restaurant but from the inside it was gorgeous.

It had golden chandeliers with creamy walls and round tables full of guests.

"I'll have the steak with salad"-said Sting to the waitress

"I'll take the tuna casserole"-Lucy added

"So since you asked me out, tell me about yourself"-Lucy said while looking at Sting.

"Well… I'm a white dragon slayer, but most of the people mistake me for the dark one…."

Lucy chuckled "I can see why"

"What's that supposed to mean?"-Sting asked nervously

"Oh nothing,continue"

"As i was saying, my parents are dead and you may already know they're dragons, my team conatins Lector my exceed,Rogue and his exceed Frosch.

So…. that's pretty much to it"

"Wow.. –Lucy glared at him and then looked away.

"Your turn!"-said Sting

"Ok… umm my mom died when she was 29 years old, she was also a celestial mage and she taught me all about spirits. My dad is still alive.

I love my guild and my friends,there is nothing more precious to me than my Fairy Tail"-she said while grinning at Sting.

Few moments later a KABOOM was heard.

Some mages from a dark guild crashed the restaurant trying to rob it.

"Stay here!"-Sting ordered Lucy while he got in the fight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing punk?"

One of the mages yelled at Sting cause he had punched a few of his guildmates. Everyone's attention was towards Sting. Some of them started running against him.

"Roar of the light dragon!"

Sting defeated them easily and they started running out of the restaurant.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"-Lucy answered with a slight blush on her face.

"Good,let's go get some ice cream cause we didn't finish eating here"

(Their table has been crashed so they haven't been able to finish their meal)

"Sure,why not"

"I'll take chocolate with vanilla"-said Sting

"Banana with strawberries for me"-Lucy said to the ice cream man.

They sat on a bench and started eating their ice cream while looking in the dark sky.

"Can i try yours?It looks more delicious" Lucy smiled and licked Sting's ice cream.

"Sure now let me try yours!"

They shared their ice creams with each other and laughing like little kids.

They started walking towards Lucy's apartment while she was on the sidewalk of the river.

"Watch out!You might fall!"-Sting said

"Nah,I never fall from here!"-Lucy added

"Not even once?"-he asked

"Not even once"-she answered

"Well there's first time for everything!"

"Yeah… wait wh-

Lucy was cut off by Sting pushing her in the river.

She was angry and pulled him inside the river as well. They splashed each other with water for an hour or so, and they finally got out.

"Thanks a lot I'm all wet because of you!"

"Oh come on it was fun!"-Sting shared a grin with Lucy.

"Well yeah…"-Lucy blushed red.

"You can come and stay here for the night if you want?"-Lucy was hoping he would stay

"Why would i?"

"Well first you're all wet and second it's past midnight, the trains don't work this late!"

"You've got a point there"

They entered Lucy's apartment.

"I'm going to shower first,so DON'T touch anything!"

"It's not a promise!"-Sting yelled

Lucy got in the hot tub. She was thinking of the day that just went.

_It sure was fun,but why would he choose me? I mean he IS the famous Sting Eucliffe. He can get every girl he wants. I'm flattered. _

Lucy grinned in pleasure and got out of the bathroom. She found Sting peaking in her drawers.

"I said no touching!" _geez why does everyone like my drawers_

"It's your turn to bath, now go so i can change!"

"Geez don't be so bossy"

Lucy smirked and then changed in her PJ's and started watching TV. Sting got out of the bathroom and asked for clothes.

"Umm… I think i have some of my dad's old clothes in one of the drawers.

"Why would-

"Don't ask why, I was a different from how I am right now"

"Different?How?"

*sigh* "I was kind of a goth girl when I was little so i didn't like girly stuff and i wore my dad's clothes sometimes.

Sting bursted out laughing. Lucy gave him a deathly glare so he stopped.

Sting changed in the bathroom and then sat on the couch with Lucy. Sting was getting closer to her as he grabbed her arms again and tried to kiss her like the first time.

"Wow look at the time, i'm on a mission tomorrow early better get to bed".

Lucy lied. She lied to Sting because she was unsure where this could lead her. She layed on her bed thinking. She knew Natsu had a crush on her, but she thought of him as a friend not more. And also Sting was a part of Sabertooth their rival guild. Who knows what could've happened if Natsu found out she was dating Sting. Her mind was occupied by many things, and that lead to her sleeping.

"Bzzz Bzzz!" (the clock showed 7 o'clock)

The alarm went off as Lucy woke up.

"I just wanna sleep a little more!"-she said out loud.

"Luce! Hey Luce! Open the door!"

Lucy jumped out of the bed and saw Sting still sleeping on the couch. _This is SO bad! _She thought to herself.

"Uh… I'll be right there Natsu wait a minute!"

**What will Lucy do? Sting was sleeping in her apartment and Natsu was on the door…will she reveal her secret about Sting?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Hi!**

**I'm starting school tomorrow so I will not be posting chapters. I'll post the next weekend.**

**(or if I have free time between school)**

**Enjoy :)**

"Sting!Sting!STING YOU BASTARD WAKE UP!"

"Uh.. what happened?"

"Natsu is on the door and he MUST NOT see you sleeping in my bed! Now go in the bathroom!"

Sting got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Uh… hi Natsu what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember? We were supposed to go on a job today early!"

"Oh yeah… right…. Um I'll be right there just let me get dressed up"

"Sure thing luce"

Lucy walked in the bathroom. Sting wasn't there, and that got her confused. There was a letter on the floor.

**I loved the time I spent with you yesterday.**

**I caught the train for my town and I'm going back to Sabertooth. **

**I will come and see you again.**

**From Sting.**

Lucy sighed after reading the letter. She was amazed how he managed to get away from being spotted by Natsu. _He looks cute while he sleeps. _She thought. _Wait did I just said that? Ugh, he's a pervert nothing else!._

She got dressed and walked towards the guild with Natsu.

"I brought Luce!"

Natsu yelled to the guild.

"Good now let's go!"

Erza said while showing them the job she picked for her team.

"It says catch the thieves who are stealing gold from our town. They've been stealing for over 3 days now. That needs to stop. There will be a reward for the thief-catchers. Thank you. Wow thieves huh? That should be interesting!"

Lucy smiled as Erza,Gray,Natsu and her walked out of the guild and caught the train to the robbed town.

"ghbrvblh"-Natsu mumbled something being sick of the train.

Lucy laughed at Natsu while Gray was making a tiny disturbing sculpture of Erza. When Erza saw the sculpture she punched Gray so hard he almost flew out of the train. For his luck he was thrown all the way to the back of the train but did not fall off.

They arrived and heard that the robbers are coming so they prepared.

"Get out of the way punks or you might get hurt!"-one of the robbers yelled.

"Seems like there are a lot of them"-Lucy noticed.

"Piece of cake, roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ice make: Lance!"

"Requip! Heaven's wheel! Blumenblatt!"

"Gate of the lion I open thee,Leo!"

They fought and of course it lead to Natsu team's victory. The people of the town gave them their reward and they left.

At the guild

"I may be sick from transportation but I definetly saw how Erza beat the crap out of you!"

"Well you've seen wrong,she didn't beat me she just punched me because-

"Yea yea I don't want to hear you excuses of how you lost to Erza"

"Is that a challenge flame pants?"

"What did you called me snowcone?"

"Firey breath"

"Ice mint fresh"

….

At the bar.

"The usual Mira"

"Coming Lucy!"

"Hey there Lu-chan!"

"Hey Levy! How is things going with Gajeel?"

"Great! Um.. we were at my place yesterday and um"

"Kyaaaa!-

"No it's not what you think! We just *Levy lowered her voice* kissed a few times"

"Aww are you his girlfriend yet?"

"Yup he asked me to be his girl today! I'm so happy!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

Lucy hugged Levy and then they chuckled.

"Seems like you're the only one without a guy"

"What really? No way?"

"Well Mira has some stuff going on with Laxus,Alzack and Bisca are getting married,I'm with Gajeel,Wendy likes Romeo,Erza is with Jellal and Cana has her alcohol and she says she doesn't need a guy so you're the only one"

"Hmm.. what about Lisanna?"

"Well she likes Natsu but he only sees her as a friend, and everyone knows that he likes you,I wonder why he haven't asked you out yet?"

_Yikes! Natsu asking me out?That would be so… weird but besides I'm already going out with Sting, (not like he's my boyfriend or ever will be)oh my god what will I do if Natsu asked me out?_

"Lucy what's with that expression?Are you dating someone else?"

_AAAAAAH how did she know? What will I do? What will I do?_

"Um nice weather out there I'm gonna go and take a walk"

"Want me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine"

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes Levy?"

"Is Lucy acting weird all of a sudden?"

"What no, why would you ask that? Gotta go do dishes see ya later Levy!"

"Geez why is everyone so weird lately?"

Lucy was taking a walk in the forest while two guys approached her.

"Hey there,wanna have a -hikup- drink with us?"

"As I can see you're already drunk,and besides why would I drink with _you_?"

"Don't go around being smart with -hikup- us young lady! You might get in trouble!"

One of them grabbed Lucy's arm. She pulled away as she summoned Taurus.

"Gate of the bull I open thee,Taurus!"

"Moo! I will protect Lucy's beautiful body!"

"Get them out of the way Taurus!"

"Moo!" *CRASH! BOOM!*

Taurus beat the drunkards and Lucy closed his gate.

"You sure can handle them by yourself!"

Lucy turned around and saw Sting.

"Sting! What are you doing here? Somebody from Fairy Tail could see you!"

"Relax, i have a strong sense of smell and i'm sure no one from Fairy Tail is around here except you! Anyways wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure but,if someone sees me with you-

"Nobody will see us now come on!"

Lucy and Sting walked in the cafeteria. They both ordered cappuccino.

"So how's your day been?"

"I was on a mission with my team and when i got back i almost told Levy about us dating so,I think good!"

"So you admit you like me?"

'What no! Not at all!"-Lucy blushed. Sting knew that she liked him but he needed to do something more to get her to say it.

"There's a party tonight at the capital of Fiore,Crocus. All guilds are invited. Maybe we should go?"

"Well umm.. "

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"Okay when does it start?"

"8 o'clock till 4 in the morning!"

"Wow cool! Pick me up at 8 kay?"

"Sure thing Blondie!" Sting grinned.

"See ya then! And don't call me that!"

"Okay Blondie!"

Lucy gave him one of her usual death glares and walked inside the guild. "Hey there!"

Some of the guildmates greeted her. She wondered where is her team. She saw them sitting on a table and talking. She walked to them.

"What cha talking about guys?"

"There's a party tonight in Crocus so we're going,wanna come with us?"

_Why is this happening to me? Well it's for all guilds so I should've expected them to come_

"Umm I don't know,who's going?"

"Me,Natsu,Lisanna,Gray and Cana"-Erza stated.

"Well um I don't think I'll go,I'm kinda feelin sick"

"Well we'll be there! It starts at 8 o'clock if you change your mind!"

"Thanks guys! See ya!"

_What the hell did I just told them? I'm not going? I am 100% going! And with Sting too… oh my god it will be bad if they see me there…_

That night at 8 o'clock

"Ready to go?"

"Yea umm there's one problem?"

"What is it?"

"Erza,Gray,Natsu,Lisanna and Cana are going too,and I told them I'm sick and I can't go.. "

"It will be fine trust me! I'll smell them if the're approaching and we'll just stay away from them! Easy as cake!"

"Okay… "

**Lucy and Sting are going to that party, but so are team Natsu,Lisanna and Cana going. What will happen? Will Sting and Lucy be able to hide from them?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Hi!**

**I know you've waited a lot but here it is now!**

**Enjoy :)**

Lucy and Sting caught the train for Crocus,and for their luck Cana,Lisanna,Gray and Erza had to wait for Natsu to get dressed so they missed the first train and got there with the second.

There were people from many guilds,it was really crowded and music was playing loudly. Lucy was really concerned at the beginning but then Sting told her to relax and they danced for an hour or so.

"Hey Blondie how about we go in the VIP room?"

"Sure…."-They both grinned.

Sting grabbed Lucy's arm and they got to the VIP room. Lucy sat and Sting started kissing her while standing. That was her first kiss with him. She felt warm and satisfied. She liked how he kissed her. She pulled away and started saying something.

"Sting, i-

"What the…Lucy?"

"Umm…I…no…It's not like that…."

Lisanna opened the door and saw them with their faces close to each other with only a few inches separating them. She freaked out, stopped and then runed with shutting the door behind her closed.

"Sting! You bastard! I told you this would happen! It's all your fault!"

"Wait a minute we can fix this!"

"No! I never wanna see you again!"

Lucy walked out slamming the door and leaving Sting behind. He walked out of the room and followed Lucy.

. . .

With team Natsu

"Guys come here!"

"What did you say Lisanna? I can't hear you!"

"COME OUTSIDE FOR A SEC!"

"Guys I think she wants us to come out!"

"Why go -hikup- outside? There's -hikup- beer here!"

"Come on Cana!"

The gang dragged Cana away from the beer barrel and got out where the music wasn't loud and Lisanna started talking all sweaty and nervous.

"Now what did you want Lisanna?"

"I-I saw Lucy with Sting Eucliffe!"-Lisanna didn't know if it was the right thing to do but she had to tell someone.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Natsu ran off starting to smell Sting. He ran in the woods and the others couldn't reach him.

. . .

With Sting and Lucy

Lucy ran to hide behind a tree in the woods nearby. Sting followed her scent and got to her.

"Lucy please look at me!"

"Get away from me! See what you did? We shouldn't have come here in the first place!"

"I don't think we did a mistake by coming here" Lucy looked at Sting's face as he said that. Sting got closer and grabbed her waist.

"I love you Lucy Heartfillia! I love you more than anything in this world!"

"I-I love you too but… I don't know how will the others react about us dating"

"We shouldn't care about the others,we love each other and that is all that matters! I won't let some puny little dragon slayer to stop me from loving you!"

"Hey he's my friend!"

"Ok, I won't let some strong dragon slayer stop me from loving you!"

Lucy chuckled and then she leaned and kissed him. He kissed back and they started making out.

When they pulled out to take a breath, Sting took a punch and fell on the ground. Natsu had anger and jealousy written all over his face. He liked Lucy more than a friend and the fact that she was dating someone got him angry,but when he found out she was dating Sting…he was not himself anymore.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL?!"

"How could you kiss that bastard! He killed his own parents, his own family!"  
"It doesn't give you the right to tell him who to date! Let's go Sting!"  
Lucy pulled Sting up,he mumbled something and then they left.

. . .

At Lucy's apartment

"Will you stay here for the night?"

"Sure, I don't want to be with anyone else than you at this state"

"Thanks!"

Lucy and Sting sat on her bed kissing. Lucy liked it. She liked the way he kissed her so much. They made out for a few minutes and then Lucy spoke:

"I love you Sting"

"I love you too Lucy!"

Awkward silence.

"So umm..is there something else you wanna ask me?"

"Um… oh yea-uh will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course dummy! I thought you'd never ask!"

Lucy chuckled and saw Sting blush. Then they layed on Lucy's bed cuddling and finally falling asleep.

. . .

The next morning

"Wake up sleeping beauty!"

"Wha- who you callin' sleeping beauty?

"Oh just get up!"

Lucy had prepared breakfast for both of them. They ate and then they kissed some more.

"Ooh! What do we have here?"

"NO! Don't touch there!"

Sting saw Lucy's novel and took a peek at it but Lucy grabbed it from him.

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's great, let me read it! Please?"

Sting had puppy eyes.

"Oh,alright but just the first few chapters!"

Sting read Lucy's novel while she was watching TV (well she didn't pay attention to the TV anyways) thinking about what happened yesterday.

_How could you kiss that bastard! He killed his own parents, his own family!_

_His own family_

_His own family…_

The last few words Natsu said to her yesterday were ringing in her mind.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"Oh it's nothing,just yesterday Natsu said some things…are they true? Did you really kill your own parents?"

"Well…I didn't exactly kill them"

"So what did you do? Tell me"

"Oh, ok. Here goes:

As you already know my parents are dragons so, when I was 7 years old they disappeared. I traveled alone with nobody at my side. I thought I was going to die. But when I came across a small village to stay the night, there was a woman and a man that were very kind to me. So they kinda adopted me and I lived with them. One day I saw a wanted poster saying their names and that they killed dragons. I thought since my real dragon parents disappeared, they killed them. So when I got home, I was so angry that I shot my magic into one of the curtains by mistake and burned the whole place with my parents. So, I didn't kill my real parents I killed my present parents."

"I-I didn't know…I'm sorry"

Lucy hugged Sting tightly when he let a tear out of his eye. After they settled themselves, Lucy said she needed to go to the guild so they both got to separate ways.

"And don't forget, you're only mine!"

"I love you too now go!"

They kissed and left to each of their guilds.

Lucy entered the guild quietly. She thought everyone would be staring at her with death glares but infact, there was a whole different situation.

"Luce,um-can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh-sure Natsu"

Lucy and Natsu walked in the storage room.

"Luce,I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being a total jerk. I was jealous of that guy because I liked you. But the truth is… I'm also dating a girl from Sabertooth.

"It's fine Natsu I'm not mad….wait- WHAT!?"

"I-i said I was dating u-um Yukino from Sabertooth."

"Oh no, oh you're in so much trouble mister!"

"I said i'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Ha-ha not so high and mighty now huh? Naaah just teasing ya! I forgive you Natsu, I don't wanna lose you as a friend"

"Me too Luce!"  
Natsu gave Lucy a friendly hug. Then they both got back to the guild.

Erza,Gray,Natsu and Lucy were sitting at the bar.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yep"

"It's fine guys,as long as Natsu doesn't kick Sting again it's fine!"

"He-he I won't!"

**Phew! This is the 10****th**** page! Wow I did I lot of writing. Kay then see ya next weekend! :D**


	5. I'm so sorry

Hi there fellow readers

i am sorry you are reading this now i should've posted it earlier

THE STORY WILL NOT CONTINUE

yes i am sorry. i am so sorry.

but i have my reasons and so the story will not continue Yes it is finished and this is my goodbye...

BUT don't worry i will start a new story that will probably not be about fairy tail yes it will definetly NOT be about fairy tail

So long stay awesome and you will hear from me in the next few hours!

Allons-y !


End file.
